<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Nandor thought he was protecting Guillermo's virginity + 1 time he did not by Vhett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169575">5 times Nandor thought he was protecting Guillermo's virginity + 1 time he did not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhett/pseuds/Vhett'>Vhett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, Anal Sex, Consensual Blood Drinking, Facials, Fingering, Gay Chicken, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Recreational marijuana use - Freeform, bathtime, blowjob, bottom Nandor, power struggles, top Guillermo, vampire bites as painkiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhett/pseuds/Vhett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Nandor thought he was protecting Guillermo's virginity<br/>+ 1 time he did not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times Nandor thought he was protecting Guillermo's virginity + 1 time he did not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With love and thanks to shocked_into_shame for the beta, and to the Nandermo discord for cheerleading, brainstorming, curse translation, and support.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1--</p>
<p>Guillermo stumbles home from the bus stop in the early evening as the sun is setting. Jeremy had invited him over that afternoon for tuna casserole, gaming, and weed. Jeremy's relationship with Constantine the gimp hadn't lasted long at all, but Guillermo found he enjoyed having a friend with whom he could be honest about his... career choice. After the initial shock, Jeremy had been fine with the whole vampire thing. Guillermo thought Jeremy actually thought it was pretty cool.</p>
<p>Guillermo's still buzzing from the weed when he gets home. He washes his face and brushes his teeth and changes sweaters, but his pupils are blown and he can't stop smiling. A quick glance at his phone tells him Nandor's probably awake and waiting to be attended to. He tries to make himself look normal in the mirror, doesn't succeed, but he's sure Nandor will be oblivious. He usually is.</p>
<p>He raps on the coffin lid with his knuckles, their usual routine. "Master? It's time to rise."</p>
<p>He helps Nandor raise the heavy wooden lid. Nandor would be more than capable of lifting it himself, but it's the optics of the thing. </p>
<p>"You're in a good mood tonight, Guillermo," Nandor says, noting his smile. He takes Guillermo's hand to steady himself on his descent from the coffin (also unnecessary, also a game). </p>
<p>Guillermo grins at him then remembers he's high at work, and tries to school his features into blank impassivity. He overshoots it and affects a scowl. Nandor alights from his coffin and releases Guillermo's hand.</p>
<p>Nandor raises an eyebrow. "Your bleedy nose friend, how is he?"</p>
<p>Guillermo hadn't told him. Fucking enhanced senses-- Nandor smelled him on him. Then he's definitely smelled the weed too.</p>
<p>"Sorry, master. Didn't mean to get this messed up, but, you know."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes." Nandor taps him on the shoulder as if to soothe him. "I remember in my youth, getting drunk with the boys and then wrecking the eastern Meditteranean. I am old but I understand, Guillermo. 1282 was a wild year." Nandor sort of looks off into the distance for a moment, as if lost in thought.</p>
<p>Guillermo giggles. When the sound registers to his own ears, he claps his hands over his mouth, snorting and laughing and trying to stifle it. </p>
<p>"Guillermo? Are you okay? Are you having some sort of fit?" Nandor asks, but he's smiling as he says it. </p>
<p>So here's the thing about edibles. They don't do shit for like an hour and then when they hit you it's all at once and hopefully you're sitting down.</p>
<p>Guillermo was not sitting down, so the sudden dizziness that overtook him as well as his shuddering laughter made him grab for the nearest steady thing--- which happened to be Nandor's lapel. The realization that he was now hanging off of his master while sobbing with laughter made him laugh harder while getting dizzier, so he clung harder.</p>
<p>Nandor's hands came up to steady him by the elbows, and then Nandor deftly maneuvered them to his chaise to sit next to each other. Guillermo gasped trying to catch his breath, his eyes watering with laughter. </p>
<p>"Guillermo?" Nandor's trying to keep a straight face but, through his watery eyes, Guillermo can see the crinkles of laughter in the corner of his eyes. "Did witches give you the crazy brains?"</p>
<p>Guillermo snorts with laughter and shakes his hand at Nandor, silently begging him to stop.</p>
<p>"I'm--- I'm sorry, master--" he coughs and sits up as straight as he can, which isn't very. "Sorry. Ahem. Sorry. Sorry, yeah, no, Jeremy's cousin made these weed truffles with chocolate, they were really good, I should have just had one." He sits up a little straighter, takes his glasses off, wipes the tear streaks off the lenses, and puts them back on. Nandor is <em> grinning </em> at him.</p>
<p>"I remember," Nandor says, and then <em> tucks back a curl of Guillermo's hair </em> that had fallen out of place when he took off his glasses, "I remember being so <em> lusty </em> in my youth, also." </p>
<p>It takes Guillermo a moment to parse what Nandor had just said, and he doesn't really fully think it all the way through before Nandor is on top of him, straddling him, giving him sharp kisses and grinding all over Guillermo's admittedly quickly interested cock. </p>
<p>Guillermo kisses him back without deliberation, his hands coming up to grip Nandor's ass. A second later he feels a sharp pain as Nandor's incisor slices through his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Nandor leaps off his body like he's been burned. They stare at each other for a moment, Guillermo tonguing and pressing at his bloody lip, and Nandor flees.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>2--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wish to bathe, Guillermo," Nandor had announced some time later, as he returned from hunting early in the AM in mid winter. Guillermo had helped him out of his clothes and boots, and then draped a heavy linen bathrobe around his master's shoulders, over the long tunic he generally wears under his outer vestments, then left him to prepare the bath.</p>
<p>Guillermo is kneeling by the large claw-footed tub when Nandor appears behind him, manifesting within the fog of warmth and moisture. Guillermo startles a little-- he hadn't heard his master open or close the bathroom door. Perhaps he'd just misted in from downstairs.</p>
<p>The tub is slowly filling with water that to a human would feel scorching. Judging by how Nandor delights in it, to vampires it's something else entirely. Guillermo takes off his glasses and sets them safely aside, as the lenses are getting too fogged up to see through. </p>
<p>His master stands before him with his hands on his hips, his feet shoulder-width apart. He's much smaller here, without his capes and boots, his brocade and leather and buckles. He's still much taller, stronger, more powerful than Guillermo. </p>
<p>It's such a privilege to attend him like this.</p>
<p>"Take my hair down, Guillermo," Nandor commands. </p>
<p>Guillermo goes on tip-toe to do it, gently drawing the elastic out of his master's thick and fragrant hair. Once he has the elastic out he takes the liberty of adjusting Nandor's hair just so, moving the locks to settle over his shoulders and around his face. </p>
<p>Nandor doesn't mind this presumption. As he has no reflection, he trusts Guillermo to keep him looking respectable to the world. If there's no one else here but the two of them, that's just a technicality. He still must look all together.</p>
<p>Nandor holds out his hands, fingers extended, and Guillermo pulls off his master's rings, one by one, placing them in a small dish by the sink. Nandor tries to catch his gaze as he does so, but Guillermo keeps his eyes lowered in propriety.</p>
<p>Guillermo slides the robe off his master's shoulders and hangs it on the hook behind the door, then goes and turns off the tap. The steam rising from the water is intense. Guillermo avoids touching it.</p>
<p>When he turns back around he expects Nandor to have divested himself of his undergarment, but his master is still clothed, watching Guillermo with a slight smile.</p>
<p>"The water's ready, master," Guillermo says, trying to prompt him. Nandor raises an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>"This too, <em> familiar </em>." Nandor gestures to his tunic. "Undress me."</p>
<p>This is new. Nandor's base layers he's always handled himself. Guillermo has seen him naked plenty of times in the bath and yet-- there's something about the intimacy of fully undressing him that makes him hesitate.</p>
<p>But a twitch in Nandor's expression gives the game up: he's <em> playing </em>with him. Alright, that's fine; Guillermo will give him his game, then.</p>
<p>Guillermo pulls the tunic up and over Nandor's head and drops it carelessly to the floor, which earns him an admonishing look. He steps back and can't quite resist a peek at the man in front of him.</p>
<p>His master is so beautiful like this: unburdened of his heavy clothing, unshielded from the world. His chest is broad, covered in dark hair, his shoulders strong, his thighs thick and muscled, and between them, a gorgeous cock, heavy and half-hard already at the warmth of the room.</p>
<p>Guillermo looks away and swallows nervously, but recovers in the next moment, not willing to let Nandor win this one. He holds out his hand to help his master step in to the deep tub. </p>
<p>Nandor <em> groans </em> at his first step into the hot water, quickly putting both feet in and then seating himself fully, stretching his long legs in the water. He dunks his head under for a moment and comes back up smiling, shuddering and shaking off the cold in his flesh. His long hair streams rivulets of water down his face and into his beard; Nandor pushes it out of his face, tucking it behind his ears. </p>
<p>Guillermo stares. </p>
<p>"The water feels <em> wonderful </em>, Guillermo," Nandor sighs, relaxing into the heat. His knees stick out from above the water, which is slightly cloudy with salts and oils.</p>
<p>Guillermo shakes his head to clear it. </p>
<p>"Is there anything else you need before I leave, master?" he asks, averting his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes." Nandor lolls his head on the rim of the tub to better meet Guillermo's gaze. "Your work is not done, familiar. Wash me."</p>
<p>Guillermo swallows, and surely it's his imagination if Nandor's gaze watches the jump of his adam's apple, if his master's eyes darken. His imagination.</p>
<p>He's not going to be the one to lose this game.</p>
<p>He pushes up his sleeves, grabs a loofah and kneels next to the tub. He dunks the poof to wet it, but when he moves to pull his hand out of the water he finds his wrist caught.</p>
<p>"Here," Nandor says, pulling his hand to his groin and arching until his hard cock brushes against Guillermo's hand. "Wash me <em> here </em>." </p>
<p>Guillermo gasps in surprise and jerks his hand, but this time Nandor lets him go. He pulls his hand out of the water and sits back on his heels, accidentally squeezing the loofah over the floor, where the hot water soaks into the knees of his trousers. </p>
<p>There's a deep red blush to Nandor's cheeks, across his neck and down his chest. Guillermo looks at him: looks at his wet beard, his dark eyes, his full lips.</p>
<p>He drops the loofah and surges forward, in one moment kissing Nandor and plunging his hand into the water to grasp at his hard cock. Nandor arches into his grasp and gasps into his mouth. He's so <em> hot, </em>his cock a burning rod in his hand, his lips plush and heated against his own. He strokes him fast and hard, the way he likes it himself, while biting and kissing at his master's face and neck. Water sloshes from the edge of the tub onto the tile floor in great sheets as he strokes, exposing more and more flesh to his eye. Unable to resist the call, he rubs his free hand across Nandor's chest, stroking his chest hair and grasping at his nipples randomly. </p>
<p>Nandor <em> mewls, </em> throwing his head back and watching Guillermo stroke him under heavy-lidded eyes. The blush on his face is so unfamiliar, so beautiful-- did his wives do this for him in life, when he returned home victorious? </p>
<p>Has anyone ever served Nandor as well as he has?</p>
<p>He twists his wrist and bites at Nandor's exposed ear and Nandor grabs his arm, bucking up into his grip and coming hard and with incredible quantity into his bathwater, growling as he pulses in Guillermo's hand. </p>
<p>Guillermo pants against the side of his master's face and releases Nandor's cock, gripping instead the inside of one thick thigh, warmth over softness over sinew.</p>
<p>Nandor comes back slowly, his head lolling on the rim of the tub and looking at Guillermo with undisguised affection.</p>
<p>"I won," Guillermo gasps, snickering into his master's ear.</p>
<p>"This doesn't count. No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> hey guillermo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you up? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAT BUSINESS HAVE YOU WITH GUILLERMO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> lol </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> caps lock dude </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> hey I liked your new pics ;) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> you got a load like that for me daddy? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A LOAD OF WHAT</p>
<p>I AM NOT YOUR DADDY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> that could change ;) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> omg do you want to meet?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> finally?  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can host, my roommates out </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 1803 Washington apt 605. Call if you can't get through the gate </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I WILL BE RIGHT THERE</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>-- 4 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a Lyft home from the hospital, alone. They released him in the late afternoon, the sun still high in the sky. He's not sure Nandor would have been there regardless, had it been night.</p>
<p>He's foggy with painkillers, his muscles slow and unresponsive as he carefully takes the steps up to the door. He fumbles the keys for a minute before he can successfully get the key in the lock, and as soon as he does he realizes the door wasn't locked. Of course. Can't even lock their own front door during the day without him. </p>
<p>He attempts the stairs up to his room and, two steps in, is overwhelmed with dizziness. He leans against the bannister on his good arm and closes his eyes until it mostly passes. Deciding not to attempt the stairs, he slowly moves to the fancy room and gently lowers himself on to one of the sofas. It isn't comfortable, it isn't warm, and he falls asleep immediately.</p>
<p>He awakes at night in agonizing pain, under a pelt he recognizes from Nandor's crypt. There's a very slippery-looking glass of water next to him where someone had, he assumes, left a cup of ice chips some time earlier. He tries to sit up, suddenly enormously thirsty, but is overwhelmed with waves of pain radiating from his broken arm. That plus the neck brace make it extraordinarily difficult to sit up. He groans in pain and frustration.</p>
<p>Nandor's by his side so quickly, Guillermo is pretty sure he must have been waiting right outside. His master throws an arm around him and helps him to sit up, not quite meeting his gaze. Nandor hands him the glass, wet with condensation. Guillermo drinks it while staring daggers at him.</p>
<p>"Are we going to talk about this?" Guillermo growls. His head is swimming, his entire body aching.</p>
<p>"About what?" Nandor's fake nonchalance is not what he wants to hear right now.</p>
<p>"You dropping me. Nearly killing me."</p>
<p>"I tried to catch you. But, you fell very fast."</p>
<p>"You could have killed me."</p>
<p>Nandor makes a noncommittal gesture, a wave of his hand as if "so?"</p>
<p>Guillermo flings the remaining water at him. Nandor hisses, baring his teeth.</p>
<p>"I could have died and you don't have anything to say?! For dropping me? Nearly to my death?!"</p>
<p>"You did not die. Look, you're fine, you're no longer in hospital!"</p>
<p>"My entire body hurts. My <em> entire </em>body, master." Suddenly he realizes how much time has passed, how long he's been sleeping. He reaches for the bottle of pills he'd put on the table and then realizes he doesn't have any more water to wash the painkiller down with. He looks from the glass to Nandor.</p>
<p>Nandor rolls his eyes, but takes the glass from him and leaves to refill it. </p>
<p>His master returns a minute later with a full glass and a changed expression of annoyed contrition. He sits next to Guillermo on the sofa, gives the glass to Guillermo and says: "I am sorry for dropping you and nearly killing you, Guillermo. I would never intentionally hurt you."</p>
<p>Guillermo takes the pill.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, I'm sure you wouldn't."</p>
<p>The pain is all Guillermo can think about, exhausting and heavy.</p>
<p>Nandor huffs. "Tell me what to do for you to forget about this. I have already apologized."</p>
<p>Guillermo shifts on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. "You could get rid of all this pain."</p>
<p>Nandor appears to consider it for a moment, then shrugs and moves closer. Guillermo stops him with a hand on his chest. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Did they give you extra blood at the hospital? Are you low?" Nandor's fingers reach for his supportive collar.</p>
<p>"You're going to bite me? Now?! Are you <em> kidding </em>?!"</p>
<p>Nandor drops his hand, shrugs. "It'll stop the pain."</p>
<p>"What, if you kill me for real?! Yeah, I bet."</p>
<p>"No. Just a bite. I won't eat you." He leans closer. "You'll feel nothing. I'll carry you to your pathetic little cupboard bed and you'll sleep without pain for <em> ages </em>."</p>
<p>He's seen the vampires feed, he knows it's true. The victims will struggle for a half-moment once bitten, then sag and sigh, entranced, hypnotized maybe, but certainly feeling no pain as their bodies are drained of their life blood.</p>
<p>Guillermo considers it. He considers it, as his head throbs and his stomach turns over, as his broken arm screams at him, as the pain pills do nothing at all yet. He considers it, as Nandor leans close, as Nandor looks at him with a now-familiar heavy-lidded gaze. </p>
<p>"What do you get out of this?"</p>
<p>Nandor licks his lips and says nothing, his fingers moving to the ring of soft foam around Guillermo's neck.</p>
<p>"How will I know you'll stop?"</p>
<p>"I'll stop. If I take this off, will your neck, just--" Nandor flops his head over one shoulder and sticks his tongue out- "or--"</p>
<p>"No, my neck isn't broken, just, delicate." </p>
<p>Guillermo chews his bottom lip. It feels like a win/win. It feels like a proper apology. A reward. Maybe he’s just stupid from the pain, but he doesn't <em> really </em> think Nandor will kill him; and he's always wanted to <em> know </em>. "Don't jar my neck. Put it back on me when you're done?"</p>
<p>He takes the foam off with Nandor's help, peeling it very carefully away from his throat. When it's removed, Nandor's hands find the back of his head, bracing him with a gentleness that's surprising. His master settles closer to him on the sofa, tucking his face into the soft curls at Guillermo's neck.</p>
<p>"Tell me to do it."</p>
<p>"Maldito cabron puta madre-- yes-- <em> do it </em>."</p>
<p>He's <em> always </em> wanted to know. He's thought about it. He's fantasized about it. How it might feel to be overwhelmed and overpowered, to be pressed back into the sofa, to have Nandor's hard body against his, his teeth in his <em> neck </em>, his master drinking his virgin blood deep.</p>
<p>Nandor trails his mouth down the column of Guillermo's throat, his hand still cradling the back of his skull, and bites.</p>
<p>Compared to the agony radiating from his arm and the soreness of his entire bruised body, the prick of Nandor's fangs sinking into the meat between his neck and shoulder is nothing. Nandor groans around the mouthful of Guillermo's flesh, but doesn't suck. He merely sinks his teeth in and waits.</p>
<p>Guillermo can feel his master's tongue chasing the blood from the puncture wounds, and suddenly realizes he can feel that sensation <em> only </em> - the pain has faded like mist in the sun. His body sags against Nandor next to him, tension leaving him in an incredible wave of pleasure. He shivers and shakes and gasps.</p>
<p>Nandor pulls back slightly, drawing his fangs out of his familiar and placing a sucking kiss to the wound-- just one. </p>
<p>He can feel his master licking the blood as it blooms, can feel when his master clamps an iron grip on the wound to stop the flow. He feels it when Nandor puts the collar back on him and then carefully and easily picks him up. Nandor cradles the back of his head with one massive hand while he slowly carries Guillermo to his bedroom.</p>
<p>They pass Laszlo on the way, who looks them over, says "It's about time," and then flees at Nandor's warning hiss.</p>
<p>The trance is exquisite. Being held in Nandor's arms feels like floating. He stares into his Master's face as he's carried, thinking there's nothing in the world so beautiful as Nandor the Relentless at close range. When Nandor sets him carefully on his bed and then moves to leave, Guillermo grabs his arm and looks up at him with plain entreaty on his face. </p>
<p>Nandor's cheeks are showing the blush of Guillermo's blood in his veins, even with the small amount he'd taken. His hands are fists.</p>
<p>Nandor pulls his arm from Guillermo's grasp, says softly, "I wish I did not know how you taste. That was a mistake," and leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't <em> meant </em> to kill Carol, only she was terrifying and had him cornered and pretty much lunged at him and-- he really hadn't meant to.</p>
<p>Nandor had gone back to bed and Guillermo <em> had swept up her ashes </em> and then gagged and cried in the shower for a while.</p>
<p>So it was true? Was he a slayer of monsters? Could he not even <em> control </em>it?</p>
<p>He passes out hard from stress and exhaustion in the mid-afternoon, getting four or five hours of very shitty sleep before his 30-minute Nandor/sunset alarm goes off on his phone.</p>
<p>His hair's a mess; he'd slept with it wet. He wets a comb and tries to sort it but doesn't have much luck. He changes clothes and bags up the old clothes that have Carol ash all over them, to wash separately. He drinks an entire glass of water and doesn't have the stomach to eat anything, which is a problem he used to have in the early days but hasn't dealt with for years.</p>
<p>He goes, to awaken his master.</p>
<p>He raps on the coffin more gently than he normally does. There's a tension in his body that shakes his hands and furrows his brow. They haven't talked about it, yet. Were they going to talk about it? Would Nandor awake, realize what an incredible threat Guillermo is, and end him? </p>
<p>"...Guillermo?" Nandor calls from within, muffled. "The lid's stuck again."</p>
<p>Guillermo jiggles the corner of it hard and then tries to lift it. He can hear Nandor straining against it from within, but it's a corner stuck somewhere, not a problem that can be solved with strength unless Nandor breaks the lid into pieces from within. Nandor doesn't want to break the coffin, he loves the coffin, he's told Guillermo, he's had it since 1682 and it's a vast improvement over his previous one. </p>
<p>So Guillermo jiggles the lid and bounces on the edge and shifts and pulls with his whole body until something shifts and--- the lid flings backwards, nearly hitting him, Nandor splayed with one arm and leg akimbo, holding it up from within. </p>
<p>He looks ridiculous, and the tension in Guillermo lessens. He'd killed Carol, and Carol was much scarier than Nandor. Wasn't she? </p>
<p>What was he afraid of?</p>
<p>He helps Nandor steady the lid and climb out, he helps him look around the edges for the part that could have stuck ("We could sand it down." "No! We sand it down it'll be nothing but dust in a hundred years!"), and he can almost pretend nothing had happened, this is a night like any other, when Nandor straightens up from his inspection of the coffin lid and says:</p>
<p>"Do the others know?"</p>
<p>"About... about what?" He mouths the word <em> Carol? </em> silently.</p>
<p>"Yes, about Carol! What, have you been out killing other vampires?!" Nandor shouts.</p>
<p>Guillermo shushes him, looking at the closed door. "I... no, they don't know." Nandor's just looking at him. "She attacked me. I didn't mean to kill her, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Nandor shrugs. "You <em> are </em>very delicious. And she was very scary, like a big porcupine in a frock."</p>
<p>Guillermo's expression changes and he shakes his head to clear the mental picture.</p>
<p>"You are <em> my </em> familiar, Guillermo," Nandor proclaims. "What you do reflects on <em> me. </em>It will be our secret. If they ask, 'Hey, where's Carol?', I will just, I will say nothing. And no one will suspect you because--" Nandor gestures vaguely at him, as if to say "look at you".</p>
<p>Guillermo lets go of the coffin lid, whacking Nandor in the knuckles with it. </p>
<p>"Ow! What did you do that for?!"</p>
<p>"Slipped."</p>
<p>"Impertinent." Nandor's mouth turns down in a frown. "I think you need to remember your place, familiar. You kill one vampire and suddenly you think oh you're mister tough man? No." </p>
<p>Nandor paces closer and some previously long-dormant instinct makes Guillermo's eyes go wide, but he stands his ground. </p>
<p>Nandor grabs him by the back of the neck in a grip less gentle than it might be. "You are my <em> familiar, </em>" Nandor hisses into his face. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Guillermo's eyes are huge, staring into the darkening whites of Nandor's heavy gaze. "Y-yes. Yes, master."</p>
<p>"Prove it to me."</p>
<p>Guillermo looks away from the pits of Nandor's eyes, looks at his wet mouth. When he surges forward for a kiss, Nandor restrains him with the hand on his neck. "Prove to me you are my familiar. My loyal servant. Show me that you belong <em> here </em> . In <em> my </em>home." </p>
<p>Guillermo moans, unbidden, the sound escaping his lips without his consent. </p>
<p>The spark in Nandor's dark gaze is terrifying to behold, centuries old and yet unweathered, an ancient and nearly primal force. Nandor has not survived centuries to just fuck around with a couple of perverts in Staten Island. Has he? Why does he play these games with him?</p>
<p><em> Has anyone ever served him as well as I have </em>, Guillermo thinks.</p>
<p>When Guillermo moves to his knees, Nandor lets him. </p>
<p>What he lacks in practical knowledge he can make up for in enthusiasm, he hopes. He's undressed him a thousand times-- has seen his fat cock a thousand times--</p>
<p>Guillermo undoes his master's flies and pulls his dark, thick cock out. Nandor's eyes roll back in his head for a moment and then his hands are in Guillermo's hair, not guiding him, just <em> feeling </em> him.</p>
<p>Guillermo's tongue swipes a tentative lick along his heavy length and makes eye contact. He can feel Nandor's cock harden in his hand. </p>
<p>Nandor's knees buckle. He flails behind him wildly, ends up leaning back on his coffin as Guillermo works his cockhead wetly in and out of his mouth, trying to take as much as he can.</p>
<p>Guillermo drools and gags and gets tears in his eyes, but his master's grip is tightening in his hair so he figures he's doing something right. </p>
<p>When Nandor extends one long leg and gently presses the toe of his boot against Guillermo's obvious and aching erection, Guillermo spits Nandor's cock out to gasp for air, grabbing his master's knee and ankle and trying to arch into him-- but as he arches, Nandor’s foot withdraws. Guillermo sobs with disappointment and Nandor's grip in his hair tightens, he tilts Guillermo's head back and works his own cock with his free hand and listen, Guillermo's seen plenty of porn, he's not an <em> innocent </em>innocent.</p>
<p>Guillermo opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.</p>
<p>Nandor comes hard and suddenly, grunting as he fucks his own fist and comes all over Guillermo's face and mouth. </p>
<p>The taste is novel.</p>
<p>Guillermo swallows. </p>
<p>Nandor's boot presses harder for a moment--- and then he's turning away, tucking himself into his trousers and waving Guillermo off. "You may go, <em> familiar </em>," he hisses. </p>
<p>Guillermo gasps at him and comes in his pants.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>+1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they get back to the house after the theater and a particularly quiet car ride, Guillermo follows Nandor up to his crypt. His blood is still singing with adrenaline, and he decides to take advantage of the false courage while he can. </p>
<p>Nandor startles when Guillermo closes the crypt door behind him and throws his duffel and bloodied trench in a corner. Nandor sidles closer to one of the many swords decorating his room.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes ,</em> Nandor," Guillermo says, advancing, "There are plenty of things I haven't been telling you."  </p>
<p>When Guillermo lunges at him for a kiss, Nandor lets him. When Guillermo makes a fist in Nandor's hair and pulls, exposing where his former master's dark beard tapers into the flesh of his neck, Nandor lets him. When Guillermo pushes him back toward the chaise, Nandor lets him.</p>
<p>"So fucking stupid," Guillermo growls as he pursues Nandor onto the chaise. "You'd be dead without me. Why do you <em> torment </em>me?" </p>
<p>Guillermo's lips meet Nandor's exposed throat, and he <em> bites.  </em></p>
<p>Nandor grips his arms, and shudders, and moans, and doesn't push him away. </p>
<p>Guillermo sucks at Nandor's neck, the bite not hard enough to break skin. The mark he's making won't last long, but he'll know it was there. </p>
<p>When Guillermo pulls off his throat with a pop he puts their faces very close.</p>
<p>Nandor could easily overpower him. Nandor could easily break free from this. Nandor could reject him, as he has, so many times before.</p>
<p>When he releases Nandor's hair and backs up, Nandor sags in relief, but his enormous erection is evident even under the many layers he's wearing.</p>
<p>"I'm tired of this game," Guillermo murmurs, shucking his bloody sweater over his head. His pulse is pounding, his dick throbbing, reality not catching up to him.</p>
<p> "Guillermo--"</p>
<p>"I can leave right now, or we're doing this." He nods pointedly at Nandor's crotch. "You don't want it like this? I'm done being your slave, Nandor. I just <em> saved your life. </em>Again! I've been killing assassins for months! We're equals or we're nothing. And," he adds as he undoes his shirt buttons, "it's hardly your first time."</p>
<p>"But it's yours."</p>
<p>“I think I’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>Guillermo shrugs off his button-up and pulls his undershirt over his head, toes off his shoes, undoes his trousers and pulls them off along with his socks. Nandor watches him.</p>
<p>There's a specific drawer of a specific bureau in Nandor's crypt, and in this drawer, there's a moderately-sized bottle of a water-based lubricant. Guillermo retrieves it, his thick cock bouncing in his boxers with every step as he crosses the room.</p>
<p>Nandor's eyes go wide at the sight of the lubricant and he begins to divest himself of his clothing in a hurry, shucking layer after layer onto the chaise under him. "Are you sure?" Nandor asks as he wiggles out of his trousers, freeing his hard cock. "It'll hurt you. I'm big."</p>
<p>Guillermo pops the lid of the lube and moves back to the chaise, stands above Nandor. </p>
<p>"No," he says. "Not like that." He leans down to kiss him hard, crushing his former master's lips into his own elongated fangs. "Turn over." </p>
<p>Nandor gasps into his mouth; Guillermo bites into his bottom lip and then lets go, pulls back to look Nandor in the eye.</p>
<p>"I just killed a <em> theater full of people </em>-- vampires-- I'm fucking you before they show up again." He shoves at one broad shoulder but Nandor doesn't budge. Nandor is trying to read his eyes, looking from one to the other, like trying to read something just beyond the edge of sight. </p>
<p>So Guillermo kisses him gentle and long, his tongue sliding into Nandor's mouth, his hand coming around to fist in his hair. "Give this to me," he says against Nandor's lips. "Please."</p>
<p>Nandor pushes him off of him, climbs off the chaise, and bends over the arm of it, his hair concealing his face.</p>
<p>Guillermo's hands are shaking as he pours lubricant onto the largest fingers of his dominant hand. He snugs up close behind Nandor, uses his non-lubed hand to spread his cheeks, and then, very gently, circles Nandor's hole.</p>
<p>Nandor huffs. Guillermo uses his clean hand to pull Nandor's hair to one side so he can see his face. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Guillermo prompts, as he teases his rim, rubs at it til Nandor shakes and his cheeks darken with blood stolen some time previously.</p>
<p>"You should feel very privileged!" Nandor shouts, and then, startled by his own voice, immediately whispers: "I haven't done this in awhile."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Guillermo replies. "I haven't done this to anyone else <em> ever </em>."</p>
<p>"You'll figure it out," Nandor groans.</p>
<p>Guillermo pushes his fingertip in. Nandor jerks so hard that Guillermo releases his hair and grabs one of his hips to steady him. "You'll have to take it better than that," Guillermo gasps, as he deepens into Nandor, "if you're gonna be able to take it. It'll hurt. I'm <em> big </em>."</p>
<p>Nandor says, "Fuck," and pushes back onto his finger. Guillermo puts the second one in much less gently. </p>
<p>When he starts to fuck Nandor with his fingers, he nearly comes at the sight. He releases Nandor's hip for a moment to grab desperately at the base of his own cock, squeezing hard to take the pressure off and not explode. When he can trust himself again, he returns his free hand to squeeze at Nandor's hip, fucking his fingers wetly into Nandor's hole as he does so. Nandor shifts his hips under him and then nearly screams with delight, which is how Guillermo locates his prostate. Having been taught the secret, he now hounds the spot, prodding and massaging while Nandor's legs shake and he rubs his cock against the arm of the chaise.</p>
<p>"Can I touch myself?" Nandor gasps.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Guillermo drags his eyes from his former master's wet hole to the massive erection hanging between his legs, taken aback by the question. "Oh. <em> Yes </em>."</p>
<p>Nandor puts his weight on one elbow, freeing the other hand to attend to himself. </p>
<p>Guillermo grabs a fistful of his hair and forces him down harder, leans over him. "I'm going to fuck you," he growls into his ear, rubbing his cheek against Nandor's beard.</p>
<p>Nandor clenches around his fingers. </p>
<p>Guillermo pulls his fingers out with more care than necessary, especially considering how hard he's been fingering him, but it just makes Nandor moan and shift his footing, so he figures he's not doing too badly.</p>
<p>He's awkward shucking his own boxers. He'll need to work on that. </p>
<p>He takes longer than he actually needs to, to return to Nandor, to lube up his own cock, and to line up, because if he doesn't slow down and take a couple of breaths he's going to come before he makes it inside, and then he'd just have to die of shame, so. He tries to take his time.</p>
<p>The feeling when he shunts his cockhead in and, with an insistent pressure, slides in to the root, is so good that he releases a breath he feels like he’s been holding for eleven years, groaning loudly alongside Nandor's gasps and whimpers. He stays still for a moment, savoring this, the tight fuckhole his cock has been yearning for.</p>
<p>Nandor's flesh warms around him, leeching the heat from him, as he struggles to stay still and to breathe. Nandor flings one hand back and grasps at his arm, but he's pulling him toward him, not pushing him away.</p>
<p>Guillermo thrusts, and when Nandor says, "<em> fuck </em>," he does it again, and again, and again and again, holding on to Nandor's hips with both hands, pounding his cock in and out of his former master's grasping hole. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long before he cums. He fucks him hard, hard, harder, and then, root-deep, he lets go, his dick throbbing in Nandor's tight sheath, flooding Nandor with heat and his essence.</p>
<p>Nandor hisses: "Guillermo!" and Guillermo responds: "<em> Master </em>." and then Nandor follows, jerking himself off all over the arm of the chaise with Guillermo's dick still deep in him. </p>
<p>They breathe against each other for a few moments. Guillermo slides out and Nandor gasps. His cum drips out of him in the aftermath of his withdrawal.</p>
<p>Guillermo sits down hard on the unsullied side of the chaise. Nandor joins him, more gingerly.</p>
<p>"I'll taste differently now," Guillermo says at long last, reaching for Nandor's hand.</p>
<p>Nandor gives it to him. "Good. You were always too delicious."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>